


A Consumer Holiday

by orangepumpkins



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangepumpkins/pseuds/orangepumpkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's is purely a consumer holiday, so Jihoon reasons that there really isn't much point in celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Consumer Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a thousand words of soonhoon fluff that I apparently wrote on Valentine's this year and recently found buried in my fanfic folder. So enjoy my first published contribution to the svt fandom aha

Day before St. Valentine’s Day over their weekly Saturday night dinner date, Soonyoung brings it upon himself to bring up the topic of the upcoming holiday himself. “So Valentine’s Day is tomorrow...”

“Indeed it is, Soonyoung.” Jihoon replies without emotion before taking another slice of grilling pork from the grill and sticking it in his mouth. “What about it?”

“Did you want to do something for it?” the blonde asks hopefully, but not so much that one could hear it in his voice.

“Both of us are men. There isn’t really anyone to give chocolates, now is there?” Soonyoung pushes around some food in his bowl, avoiding eye contact as Jihoon speaks. “Did _you_ want to do something?”

Looking up to see Jihoon gazing at him expectantly, Soonyoung plasters on a joking grin and replies, “Nah! I just wanted to see if I would be getting any homemade chocolates from my precious Jihoonie.”

The younger man snorts, “You really want food that _I_ made, Soonyoung-ah? When you know as well as I do that cooking the literally the one thing I _can’t_ do?”

Genuinely laughing, Soonyoung shakes his head frantically, thinking back to the single instance when for whatever reason, Jihoon in charge of cooking on a group camping trip one time and they ended up having to go home early both because their largest tent got partially burned down and they didn’t have enough food to last the planned weekend because Jihoon had no sense of portion control or fire control…or the difference between salt and sugar...Jihoon was a man who had mastered the art of ramyun and boiled eggs and ramyun and boiled eggs only.

“I don’t understand Valentines though, honestly.” Jihoon ponders when Soonyoung quiets down and places more meat on the grill.

“Like how couples are expected to be extra loving and stuff on this one day rather than just every day?” Soonyoung asks as he shovels some cooked vegetables into Jihoon’s meat stuffed bowl.

Jihoon wrinkles his nose at the introduction of the green to pile of food but continues to eat anyways. “That too. But the fact that it’s a completely commercial holiday that companies use to make money and a day that individuals use to prove to their social media audiences that their relationships are apparently so perfect based on how many gifts they get. It’s like Christmas but worse because you also have the single people who are extremely bitter and almost worse than people who are ‘ _so in loooove’_ ”

Soonyoung hides his face behind his cup of tea before nodding his head, “Yeah. Totally. The only good thing is the chocolate.”

The conversation continues on, drifting away from the topic of Valentine’s Day, but Soonyoung can’t help but be a bit upset at the thought of having an uncooperative boyfriend who doesn’t want to celebrate their first Valentine’s together. But then again, Soonyoung is just as much to blame when he can’t bring himself to say that he wants to.

The next day, Soonyoung wakes up at noon to a note on Jihoon’s pillow saying that the younger had been called into the studio for work and didn’t expect to be done until late.  Apparently an idol was throwing a tantrum that they couldn’t spend the day with their boyfriend, and the studio needed Lee Woozi, the only producer that could intimidate any artist into submission and his assistants just weren’t cutting it even though Jihoon had used Soonyoung as an excuse to have Valentine’s Day off so he could take a day off to sleep.

Pouting, Soonyoung reached for his phone to complain to Seokmin, but saw that Jihoon had sent him a text.

_I know I promised you a lazy day together next time I got some time off. I’ll make it up to you. On the bright side, at least we weren’t going to bother with valentines shit, right?_

“I want to spend Valentine’s Day with my cute cranky boyfriend even if it’s a consumeristic holiday!” Soonyoung exclaimed, flailing his limbs and kicking off the blankets.

“Lee! Ji! Hoon! Why don’t you understand that?! Aish!” Soonyoung continues as he punches Jihoon’s pillow with each syllable of the shorter’s name before throwing it back down in frustration.

Sighing, Soonyoung makes his way to the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of cereal, only to groan once again when he sees that he’s out of milk.

 _Make it up to me by buying milk, Lee Jihoon,_ Soonyoung texts before picking at his dry cereal with his fingers.

Soonyoung spends the rest of the day passive-aggressively texting Seokmin, who is off with Seungkwan doing their Single’s Valentine Blues radio show and bitterly watching the loved themed movies on the television before falling asleep again. When the blonde wakes up, he realises that he’s wasted the whole day and it’s already passed nine at night.

 _Gonna start making food. Home soon?,_ Soonyoung texts his boyfriend, not really expecting much of an answer. Soonyoung is pleasantly surprised when his phone chimes in reply.

_It’s so late! Why haven’t you eaten yet?!_

_I fell asleep (_ _。-ω-)zzz_

_Have you started cooking yet?_

_No_

_I’m on my way home now. I’ll just pick something up?_

_Pizzaaaaaaaaaaaaa (_ _ﾉ_ _≧∀≦)_ _ﾉ_

Throwing his phone to the side, Soonyoung gets up to stretch and feels the scream of his muscles from a dancer having such a motionless day. Turning on some music, the blonde naturally ends up dancing.

Soonyoung is half way through an interpretive dance of Catallena when he is interrupted by a familiar laugh.

“Jihoon!” the older exclaims, running up to greet his boyfriend, only to stop when he sees what Jihoon is holding.

Armed with a bouquet of daisies, a box of chocolates, and an awkward smile, Jihoon averts his eyes as he holds out the gifts to the taller. “Valentine’s is still a ridiculous consumer holiday in a capitalist society, but you said you wanted chocolate and the grocery store was already marking down the prices since it was so late when I went to grab milk.”

“Mhm” Soonyoung smiles as he inhales the pleasant scent of the flowers. “And the daisies?”

“I got from a granny selling flowers on side of the road. They look like you and you said that you didn’t like bouquets of roses because people cut off the thorns before they’re willing to appreciate them.”

Soonyoung giggles at the fact that Jihoon remembered what he said about roses despite it being a drunken conversation months ago. “How do the daisies look like me?”

“The petals match your ridiculous fried hair.” Jihoon says aloofly despite his growing blush.

“Like you’re one to talk about ridiculous hair.” Soonyoung teases as he kisses the very pink strands that he was talking about.

“Shut up, Soonyoung. The pizza is getting cold.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung cheers as he follows behind Jihoon to the kitchen, balancing his gifts in one arm and intertwining his fingers with the shorter's.

Shaking his head fondly, Jihoon replies with his own “Happy Valentine’s.”


End file.
